


Seperated

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus and Roman were seperated ever since Thomas was little because of Morality and Paranoia. Now Roman ventures out and seeks out his lost twin, he meets many dangers and new friends along the way but he has Patton and Logan by his side. Together, will they be able to reunite the creativitwins?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. The Creativitwins

**Author's Note:**

> Please write any suggestions that'll ensure the improvement of my work as this is my first fanfic and i do not pride myself over my writing capabilites and would like to soon

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Here we are in the Kingdom of Creativity, the land that dwells on the magical landscape that is Thomas Sanders' mindscape. The Creativitwins were born, Church bells rang joyously, the people rejoiced for the new Heirs of the Mindscape. There were other heirs of the Mindscape as well but they lived in lands far beyond where they've ventured off to. As Thomas Sanders begins indulging in media consumption, the creativitwins grew and grow and matured over time along with the other Sander Sides. The Creativitwins were one and the same. Roman and Remus had ruled the imagination realm for most of Thomas's life. It would soon become the time where all the sides must meet, to fully create Thomas as a person, as a character, and as a human being. Gathered at the table, the first meeting between the sides would soon be held, it would be the first meeting and the certainly the last meeting Remus would be involved with. The Sides barely spoke to eachother, they transferred a part of their aura to Thomas's mind. It would affect him greatly, and it was up to him and all of them to decide which ones to act on at times and when. After that, Morality and Logic left the Mindscape Palace and back to their places at Thomas's mind. The Creativitwins returned as they watched the memory orbs showcasing Thomas's 1st Birthday. His emotions would soon manifest into personalities. The orb would soon dissipate as memories don't last long when the vessel is young but right now, they're looking through Thomas's eyes who were enjoying the sight of his Parents singing and clapping along with his other family relatives. As many of the Hippocampus workers filed certain memories and dissipating them to avoid any problems with the brain, the Creativitwins were in their designated rooms. Remus was in his, and Roman was in his as well. These rooms was so that they could use their energy to help Thomas's imagination grow and furthur expand. In collaboration with the Logistics Division of the Brain, they pushed the right buttons to hinder Thomas to be more curious about his surroundings in order to gain more knowledge and broaden his vocabulary, whilst it would expand his imagination and furthurmore make them gain access to more factors that can help each division of the brain in a significant way. It was part of nature for a young boy to be curious, it was part of the list of orders they needed to follow for Thomas to live a normal life. For Thomas to make any decision at all would require a meeting held by the Sander Sides to sort out the issue. It was stressing indeed as most meetings had a time limit to it, but so far Thomas has been living a normal life that any child should experience so far. As Thomas continued to consume more media and annoy teachers into answering questions that made them obviously unqualified for their teaching position the Creativitwins started to...differ. The Creativitwins weren't part of any meetings, they were still in training, as the imagination hadn't yet enchanced their capabilites. They would call Roman and Remus from the Drawing Rooms and discuss furthur matters through face-time. The Creativitwins had to still train, as Morality and Logic are already factors part of someones brain, and it manifests on its own as the person matures and makes certain decisions. It wasn't like that for Creativity, it still needs to grow on it's own, for now the board of governors would have to patiently wait until the Creativitwins can have a say in Thomas's decision making. They only were able to factor the facts and the specific details of each decision and which decision could lead to what with the help of Logic and Morality. However they couldn't vote in for which decision they wanted Thomas to make. Their first mission that they ever actually partook in was when they planted the seeds for Thomas's aspirations, ambitions and personality traits to grow and eventually blossom. As they spend more times in their rooms, concetraing, gaining more power, controlling imagination, widening imagination, opening their eyes to more possibilties, the brothers of Creativity soon divided. For as you can see the Kingdom of Creativity, had too much power, and was gaining too much knowledge from Media Consumption. It opened Roman's eyes to new possibilities, Dragon Witches, Manticore-Hippogriffs, and things that was out of the norm, it opened Remus's eyes to something far more sinister. A part of imagination, one that had such unspeakable astrocities, had shown itself to Remus. He was never the same after that.

He could hear Remus's sobbing behind a huge marble pillar. "Remus?" Roman called out, but only to hear the faint sound of weeping, answerng him. He turned to see Remus, he was a mess. Roman sat down beside him. He knew that they would soon need to become one, so it would be a less of a hassle during decision making and life events but that thought had always scared him. He loved his brother, yes. But he was scared to see how he perceived the world. Sometimes he could here Remus singing to himself while in a trance. He had persistant mood swings, and they constantly squabbled of even the pettiest of things. He remembered the twin that would play pranks with him with Morality and Logic but what had happened now? His brother had carved his own path, a path that even Roman knew wouldnt be so wise to explore. Did the Imagination Realmscape showed him something? It was very sudden and out of the blue when the constant mood swings had occured. Remus started carrying knives, swords or any weaponry really as if he needed it to defend him from something so sinister and evil. Remus began distancing himself from others. He began disliking the things he used to like. He wasn't Remus anymore. Roman sighed and sat down next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Remus look up, he looked devastating. His eyes were so red from crying and he had huge bags under his eyes as if he couldn't sleep well. It was the first time in a while that Roman had really seen his brother up close. Their next line of order would soon happen but for now, it was time to comfort his Creativitwin. "Roman...i'm scared." Remus said, through the shivering and trembling. Roman didnt need words to express his concern to Remus. He embraced him in open arms as Remus wrapped his arms tightly arround him. "We're just widening the imagination realmscape and i saw something that can never be unseen. I think i made Thomas feel bad. I heard Morality had almost collapsed due to my discovery and- i- i didnt mean to hurt Thomas. I just- just- wanted to share what i had learned from him, i wanted to share with him what i was thinking. I was just being open- I had no idea-" Remus broke into tears as Roman rubbed his back, comforting his wailing brother. "You've heard it in the papers, the mindpalace was quaking, it was catastrophe. What have i done? What if they remove me? What will they do to me? Surely they'll punish me? What if i get suspended?" Suspension meant that you will make no impact on Thomas for a certain period of time. And Thomas wouldn't acknowledge your existence. You would be forgotten. "I wanna be a part of his world. I need to be there for him. I want to see him grow and mature. I just want him and i to bond." He lost his breath. He was shaking. He lost his voice. He didnt have the strength to open his mouth and try to make sound come out of it anymore. Roman broke their hug and looked at him in the eye. "I can't assure you that something won't happen. But i want you know, i'll be there. We'll endure it together when something does happen. Creativitwins?" He held out his hand. Remus reached for his hand and pulled him into another hug. "Creativitwins." Remus said simply.

"I can't believe it..." Morality said looking at the numbers. He never really quite understood the advanced stuff but he understood the basics and got the gist of the reaction-simulator. "What even is this? How is this..." He felt himself black out from the disturbing images the mindpalace was experiencing. Remus had sent signals that travelled through the air that caused people to experience such a disgusting hurl of events. It must have been a miscalculation, a malfunction. No, Remus had done it on purpose. When Remus was questioned for his actions at a hearing, he didn't deny any of the accusations while Roman viciously hissed at Logic who was doing tje questioning and Morality who was at the background who was waiting for this nightmare to be over, from the spectators' row. There was a disruption at the system. Morality as a whole body had taken it badly, it affected them deeply. He was hurting Thomas. He couldn't believe it. He opened his eyes to see that he was still on the floor but Logic was already there by his side. "The order, what are we going to do? This'll only go downhill from here." Morality cried out. He got up and started pressing several buttons and pulling tons of levers. Logic halted him before he cluld continue. "You're being insensible as always! Look! You're hurting Thomas!" Morality took a quick look of the wideview screen. Thomas was in his school elementary bathroom, crying and sobbing. He had been doing so for a couple of minutes. He had already been late to class. His eyes widened. :-What have i done?-: He thought to himself. "I-I need to tell him that this is wrong. This isn't okay, i-"  
"Well, you had the opportunity to make things not escalate so rapidly. You can tell him it's wrong through many ways that dosen't include him crying for the last 10 minutes, 35 seconds and 1 milisecond." Logic, stated, scolding him. "It isn't right. You're going to defend him now!? You were there. He didn't deny any of the charges pressed against him. I-i- can't believe you right now." His voice sounding more and more demented as he continued. He could feel the whole world crumbling around him. He could feel the ground slowly fading, fading away. "Morality." Logic called out to him. "No!" He heard a voice that wasn't his come out of his mouth. "What if Thomas grows up to be a sociopath or psychopath -arghh, i don't know the difference- What if he- what if he becomes an outcast?"   
"You're not Morality." Logic simply stated. Morality could hear himself growling and hissing the Sander Side in front of him. :-Stop! What am i doing? Why can't i-  
:-SILENCE! I NEED TO SHIELD THOMAS FROM THE BAD!-:  
What was happening? He wasn't in control. He could see his vision blurring. He didn't know what happened next but now the Mindpalace was divided.

The Interneurons Daily Post newspaper alerted everyone in the mindpalace that Thomas was having a panic attack. Something was growing inside of him. Something that didn't fit in with their plan. Logic was working non-stop to find a solution to this and a name to the thing growing inside Thomas, eating him up inside slowly, one by one. Remus had these episodes that would cause Thomas to falter. What could this possibly mean? Everything was falling apart. Then he finally had a name for the thing that possesed the Sander Sides and always was disrupting the train of thought, "Paranoia." He heard himself muttering the name as he watched through the viewscreen of Thomas researching on the computer for hours to no end. As he muttered the name, a dark figured appeared before him. He still remained a black silhouette before Logic. Logic immediately brainstorms on how to handle this situation. How-  
"W-what!? How did i take form?" Logic saw Paranoia question how he was able to take form. "I-i was acknowledged." Logic saw Paranoia place his own hands on his own cheeks and breathe heavily. Acknowledgement, meant that a certain part of Thomas can take form once he knew the name of it. Creativity, Logic and Morality all came with the brain so Acknowledgement wasn't really necessary foe them. "I'm-i'm real.- Wait, i need to protect Thomas." He rushed through the contral room and began pressing buttons. Suddenly Logic's train of thought was disrupted and delayed again. Then he saw, through the wideview screen that Thomas was quaking. "What are you doing? Thomas is-" He looked back at the silhouette and then back at the screen. Thomas had shut down the computer and went to bed. What the- only the Sides were able to do that- How did he- He saw the black silhouette fall to the ground he rushed over and saw that he was in a pool of blood. "I am not equipped yet to do that. I need everyone to acknowledge me to take full form" He said, panting from the exhaustion of using the control room. He chuckled and fainted. Then he dematerialized. But Logic knew that this wasn't the last they would see Paranoia. And he was correct. Paranoia had tried to get Morality to acknowledge him but it was to no avail. Morality didn't want to believe Thomas was wrong. But Paranoia had made Morality went through an episode that divided the Kingdom of Creativity for all eternity. An enormous ravine was created, seperating the Creativitwins forever. Paranoia dematerialized once more to avoid confrontation from the Brain. Now, none of the Creativitwins would be reunited again. Peace and Normalcy for Thomas can never be achieved. 

Roman looked over to his seperated twin. He broke his promise. He broke his father's trust. He couldn't believe it. His brother and a portion of the Kingdom soon kept fading and fading into the distance, never to be seen again. Roman knelt down and cried out in anguish. "PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER! I CAN'T HANDLE BEING ALONE, PLEASE!" He called out to his superiors. But no one had responded to his call. He covered his kuth and let out muffled wails and he layed down on the dirt ground. Everything now feeling obsolete, he felt empty.

-System Reboot in 5, 4, 3, 2...

  
No, please. He didn't want to forget his brother. He didn't want him to be left alone, please. The robotic feminine voice continued.

\- 1 -

After Thomas, had realised his homosexuality, it marked the new chapter of his life. Thomas awoke everyday with little memory of Remus until he had none. As Thomas now had anew beginning in life, so did Morality and Logic, they were given new names by the system, "Patton" and "Logan" with the help of Roman of course. The three had now forgotten Paranoia and Remus, but they will soon cross paths with them once more. And a new one will arise. One that'll come out of the shadows and bring endless suffering and contradictory between the sides. One, with scales.


	2. The Blackthorn and Ebony Tree Forest Dweller and the Shadows of the Night

Panic Attack, after Panic Attack after Panic Attack.

Logan has had it. There is no way he is going to let Thomas suffer under Paranoia's inadvertant wrath. Thomas has too many insecurites and it wasn't later adressed until now. The code of order stated that Thomas would adress his insecurities through Logic not pessimistic nature. Patton had been no good either, he has a heart of gold, figuratively speaking of course, he had let Thomas to believe he was a bad person because of Remus. Logan had seemed to be the only one who remembers fully of the Creativitwin. He was just an innocent lad who was exposed to too much content and became more and more imaginative. He had just been led down the wrong path through bad influence. Patton has seemed to forgot his name, only remembering him as the entity that brings the horrid intrusive thoughts to him. Roman had forgotten him completely, blissfully ignorant of his lost brother beciase Thomas didn't pernit hin to remember him, to think of him, to adress certain situations where he had been clearly involved in. And the path of leading Thomas into this false sense of reality that he was bad or that he was a good person and he shouldnt have these thoughts. It changes and varies from time to time. _Emotions, the pain of my existence. Of course the voice of reason has been the only one to remember the foresaken creativitwin_. Logan thought to himself. The system, no matter how many times it would reboot, the voice of reason would still be there, mostly. Atleast when Patton is not in full control. But back to the subject at hand, Patton making Thomas believing in this delusional fantasies, Roman inadvertedly helping in this, that he was a good person and these thoughts aren't his, clearly or that he was a bad person and he dosen't deserve the life he is living for thinking this heinous thoughts. Of course, Patton and Roman (unintentionally) had also manifested Paranoia into something worse. Logan sighs, _I co-exist with baffoons._

"Meeting at the Mindpalace Headquarters in 1 minute." He announced to the Mindpalace residents. 

Patton, Roman, Remus and Paranoia need to be dealt with right now. This cannot continue any furthur.

~~\----------------------~~

"I do not understand why we this meeting needs to be held at all, Logan. We're fine. Thomas is okay. He finished his geography homework today. Huge improvement from a few years ago." Patton said, trying to cancel the meeting. But Logan knew he was going to ignore the issue at large, here.

"Patton, we both know that Thomas gave up on most of the answers. The only thing he has been able to answer was how many land territory does Russia cover. And i am pretty sure that answer-" Logan pointed them to the viewscreen. "-isn't accurate. According to whichever side was in control of this time, Russia is, roughly speaking, the size of Greenland." Logan eyed Roman. 

"I don't know what you're implying here but in my defense, i needed to defeat Gym Leader Winona." Roman said with an innocent pouting face.

"Yes, Roman. I'm fully aware of how Thomas wastes away useful waking hours playing- his video game. I record everything you schedule for him to do for today. Which isn't really promising as Thomas seems to decide almost everything on the last minute. That'll be discussed on a later date. But the reason i called you all here is becuase of this." Logan pulled out a thick binder from out of nowhere. Mindpalace abilites. The gang gathered around the binder. "This is evidence i present to you are all of the things you've been oblivious to these past few months, i hope you will come to the conclusion that Thomas isn't perfect or nearly flawless as you hoped."

"Okay, Miss Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you can explain why you have pictures of Thomas in a bad mood and printed emails from the body's nervous systems. Also the status report updates as well, that i found peculiar. Please elaborate because last i recall, Thomas is fine." Roman said, confuzzled. Patton was clearly rubbing off of him. Figuratively. He too, didn't see the problem. For someone very creative, he couldn't imagine why Logan was showing them this.

"These show that Thomas isn't fine. Mentally and Emotionally speaking, he's damaged!" Logan snapped at Roman. He is so sick of everyone's stubborness. "The truth is, Patton has been manifesting and growing a side inside of him, inside of all of us. He used Logic to calculate the most believable answer to make Thomas's disbeliefs plausible. He used your imagination to go through the different scenarios and played by the one that leads him to an end that he desired. He has been growing something unnamed. We don't know the name, the Logic department of the Mindplace is still researching what could be brewing inside of Morality. And don't pretend that he has been growing over Patton's persistent worrying. And we need to adress the huge elephant in the room." Logan pressee on the mic and began speaking to it. This allows whoever uses themic to send a direct message to Thomas. "Thomas, it's okay to be thinking those thoughts. You are a human being. You can think those things. But if you aren't going to adress him. Then, you can never recover from these thoughts." He cried out to Thomas. Patton looked furious.

"Logan, you can't just brush off those things. If you don't understand what the thoughts could mean. Then ~~\--~~ _**You can just go. This dosen't require a voice of reason. It's common sense. These thoughts plague Thomas and we must put a stop to it. I can't let this go on. He can't keep getting away with this. If he thinks it's okay to show these things to him then he needs to know what happens when he does these things**_." Patton's monologue had gotten more and more demented as he continued. Patton covered his mouth, the memory of Paranoia finally dawning on him. 

"He? Who's he?" Roman asked, he was the only one to completely forget about Remus. Logan had almost forgotten Roman's presence in the conference room.

"Your brother. The missing piece of Thomas' imagination." Logan answered him at once. Patton looked like he had just been betrayed. Or Paranoia, or Patton or whoever was in control of Morality's body. 

"Brother? But i- what happened? Where is he? _**Has he existed all this time or is he growing inside of us or whatever like whatever Patton has been manifesting. Are you saying that you've withold this important information from me? Logan, i trusted you! I can't believe-**_ " Logan interrupted Roman.

"Thomas has been ignorant about this. He didn't permit you to remember him. To acknowledge him. After that message was transcribed and sent to Thomas, the barricade that blocked us from sharing information with you had decimated." Logan looked back at Patton, who was keeping his moutb shut. Clearly ashamed that he let Paranoia shine through. Also ignoring that Paranoia had also took hold of Roman.

" _ **Are you trying to justify your actions because NOTHING can excuse your behavior towards me. I've always been in the sidelines. I am not important. And now i find out you had been hiding THIS from ME? I can't tolerate your belittling towards me any longer!"**_ It looks like Roman was breaking free from Paranoia's grasps. But Paranoia had already affected him. _**"** I'VE NEVER MATTERED TO YOU, HAVE I? EVEN PATTON, WHO YOU FREQUENTLY SQUABBLE WITH, KNOWS MORE THAN ME?_" Roman said, judging Patton's guilty face who had just finally understood what had happened. 

"Roman..." Logan called put to him.

" **I've just been a tool to you. Something to toss out once out of use. So go ahead, i can't go any longer. I try so hard to be original. To keep Thomas intetested in me. But I- _I can't. I've failed him. Everything is gonna grow old and repetitive for him eventually._** " Roman was now panting, exhausted from ranting. He had have to been taking a chunk out of Logic and a page from Morality's book to have been able to piece together that conversation.

Roman was now choking back on his tears. Patton's paternal extincts kicked in, and he abandoned his exile of eternal silence and went and attempted to comfort Roman while Logan stood there, watching Roman fall apwart right before him, he was bewildered.

Roman looked utterly defeated. Then something inside of him snapped. "Patton, i feel ashamed that i'm being comforted by someone as pityful and hypocritcal as you." He scowled. Patton looked so hurt by Roman's comment on him.

"We wouldn't've'd be here right now if it weren't for you!" Roman screamed at him. Oh no, his memories are coming back to him. And Paranoia- this is just perfect.

"I caused our seperation. I broke our promise. I partook in your little passion project of Thomas' closeted sexuality being finally recognized. It caused the system to reboot as Thomas couldn't take it. It rebooted because he needed a breather. I- i- I **_CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, PATTON. YOU ARE IN CHARGE OF MOST OF THOMAS' EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS_.**" Fuck, Paranoia's back in the building again.

"i-i was in a state of shock. A wave of b-bad memories just came crashing unto me, unexpectedly. Thomas was going to have to come out eventually to his friends and family. Then, those intrusive thoughts...." Patton stopped himself, his voice cracked. He was holding back the tears.

"No. It wasn't his fault." Logan clenched his fist.

" _ **Of course it isn't. Oh, innocent, angelic, Patton! He's Thomas' heart, he must be kindhearted. Well- NO! Because he is part of the Light. It dosen't mean he is damn perfect. He is flawed like the rest of us. Even Sides can't be damn flawless.**_ " Paranoia's demented voice echoing through the room. Roman's weeping in full display. " _I can't be alone. Surely. Right? Please, i can't- can't be the only flaw in this system._ " Roman was now on his knees, hands covering his face. 

"I stand with what i said. It wasn't his fault. Atleast, not entirely, Paranoia." Logan said accusingly. Acknowledgement, again. Atleast they can finally get this over with. Roman or Paranoia looked up at him, momentarily astonished. He then started laughing and crying, all at the same time. Then Logan felt all eyes on him. _Emotionless. Arsehole. Apathetic Berk. Know-it-all. Arrogant Prat._ He was hallucinating. Obviously. This must be the cause of Paranoia. He was in a trance. Damn him, that side, Paranoia. He was caplable of emotions as well. Everyone had a little bit of every side in them. The apple dosen't fall far from the tree. Or is that how that idiom is used? Idioms are indeed odd. He snapped out of the trance.To find that he is paralyzed. Of course, Paranoia messes up your Logic. He gave himself a mental facepalm for not realizing that sooner. Roman was still crying before him. Argh, Paranoia really drains alot of energy from Logic. he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Roman is here having a conversation with the enemy.

~~\-----------------------------~~

_Why are you making me pour out all my emotions? I need to keep it in there. Damn Morality for my feelings._

_**Don't you see? Everyone here is being dishonest with themselves and everyone. Morality is insecure about how easy it is for Moral Values to be bend over and be mantled like that. He is unsure about his view on Morality. Ironic. He dosen't know what everyone thinks of him and Logic over there. He fears oblivion. He fears the passage of time. He frequently haves an existential crisis but don't we all? He worries over our existence just being for nothing.** _

_I have alot of inquiries. Firstly, how are you so good at reading peoole like a book? Secondly, what's the main idea of that whole monologue you just did?_

**_Well i guess first and foremost, it comes with my existence. Secondly, the point i'm trying to make is that dishonesty is among all of us. He's been restrained for years. But now he's growing stronger and stronger. It started out as the white meaningless lies then it grew into lies that would affect people entirely. That's when he started growing more powerful. We have to stop this. It'll hurt Thomas. Dishonesty, is only strengthening him._ **

_Who's he?_

_**He-who-shall-not-be-named.** _

_Oh come on, he isn't the Dark Lord._

**_He might as well be._ **

_Wait ~~\--~~ he won't be acknowledged. We're both in my personal mindscape. Just say his name._

**_I can tell with all the theathre stuff that it is indeed your mindscape. But he can still be acknowledged through our thoughts. He can enter your head, literally speaking._ **

_But why must you go to such lengths to prevent him from gaining strength?_

**_Listen, Thomas will get hurt in the long run when that sinister slimy serpentine gains full control. Thomas will NEVER have a social life anymore. And when that happens people will see him as cold due to his history of being a dirty little liar. I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HIM-_ **

_Okay, okay, please stop. You're in my mind. Shouting is just making me have a huge headache. But with that set aside, do you think Thomas approves your methods of shielding him from great peril?_

**_OF COURSE HE DOSEN'T! No one does! But they don't know better. He dosen't know any better._ **

_Maybe so, but that dosen't excuse this._

He was referring to the fact that Logan and Patton were enthralled in a mutitude of hallucinations.

_Please stop, leave us alone. The Mindpalace is collapsing. Thomas isn't dealing well with this._

**_Come with me.  
_ **

_Wait ~~\---~~ what!?_

**_I'll show you, show you what they've done to us on the other side.  
_ **

Roman mentally nodded and he was awoken in a dark cave beside a huge swamp at night. There were newspaper clippings on the floor. He picked a few up.

"Logic missing"

"Morality refuses to share opinions on Intrusive Thoughts"

The headlines of the newspapers read.

He sighs, and gets up and looks around. He has many questions running through his mind but that can be later heeded and answered later. He sees a cloaked figure in the distance, accompanied by an entourage of dark hooded figures standing over the edge of a forest consisting of Blackthorn and Ebony Trees. He approached and made it to the other side of the swamp, to them.

"Welcome to the other side." They welcomed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will all be patient for the next chapter


End file.
